It is often a difficult job to back a vehicle having a ball into correct association with the hanger of the trailer hitch and this normally takes two people, one to give directions and one to drive the vehicle.
There have been proposals for permanently mounted V-shaped ball guides to make it easier for the ball to come into correct position for the hanger lock, but these devices are permanently on the hitch and are expensive and sometimes tend to get in the way of loading, hitching up, etc.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a detachable relatively small ball guide device for temporary attachment to the hanger and having a V-shaped guide for the ball to correctly position the same in alignment with the hanger for the locking action.